


Fateful Encounter.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet up after a few years of not seeing each other. Their feelings that they hid from each other is now revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Fateful encounter.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Rating: NC17!  
Feedback: Reviews are okay.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.  
Main Character(s): Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione.  
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet up after a few years of not seeing each other. Their feelings that they hid from each other is now revealed.  
Disclaimer: The characters and everything else that you read in the books belongs to J.K. Rowling, but for the storyline itself. That belongs to me.  
Author's note: This is my first NC-17 story dealing with Harry Potter and gang. I have aged them to be adult as this story is done in the future! Ron, Hermione and Harry are 27 years old. Ginny is now 25 years old.  
They are now old enough to have sex if they want to!  
* * WARNING!!! There is many sex scenes so if you do not like to read sex stories, please use the back button and leave this page. Do not even continue to read this story. * *  
Please read and review and if you don't mind in your review please let me know if I should continue the storyline as this is one of my possible continuations of the storyline minus the sex.  
I been told this is not as graphic as most stories out there.  
Thank you for reading this author's note and now on to the story. * * *

 

Fateful encounter.  
Harry and Ginny realizes their real feelings for each other. Is the night of passion worth the price that they may pay?

 

It has been years since Harry had seen Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He recalled the last time he had really seen them was at the funeral of his girlfriend Luna who was killed by a Death Eater at the end of the second war. He had been very busy with being an Auror, but it had been rather dull since he had defeated Lord Voldemort over ten years ago. He had been seventeen at the time, and had the help of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He started to walk from his home when he noticed three figures walking towards him.  
"Harry!" cried one of the three figures.  
Harry at first didn't recognize the red haired woman that was smiling at him as the three figures approached him. Then, he saw Hermione and knew it was Ron and Hermione Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Soon after graduating from Hogwarts, Ron had popped the question to Hermione and she accepted. He turned to see Ron, a splitting image of his father when he was younger and in shape. But Ginny was more of a shock for Harry. She had become beautiful since school. She no longer had the shy walk of a young girl but the nice steady female stride that would make any man react to the swish of her hips.  
He warmly hugged them and Hermione told him that they wanted to take him out for lunch but he told them that he was called on duty. He'll be back in a few hours and turned to Ron and told him that they could stay in his home till he got back or he'll meet them at a local bar where they could chat about things. Harry was looking at Ginny, noticing how beautiful her fiery red hair shone in the sun.  
Ron spoke, "Sure, that'll be okay. We'll meet you at Starshine at 9pm tonight."  
"Thanks Ron. See you then." Harry rushed off before someone found out about the growing bulge in his pants.  
~~~~~  
Later that night Harry entered the Starshine, a local bar where people ventured to dance and have a good time. Harry entered wearing a gold and red striped shirt and a pair of baggy pants. He saw a redhead in a low lighted corner booth and headed there. As he neared the corner booth, he noticed that it was Ron but his face was showing signs of extreme pleasure. Harry looked for Hermione...to see only her legs protruding from under the table.  
"Harry, over here." yelled a female voice. Harry turned to see Ginny sitting there.  
"We don't want to bug the two lovers right now. I didn't even know that they were so public with their sex. How long have they did this sort of thing?" asked Harry.  
"Months, Harry. They been doing this of late since they got married." said Ginny, blushing gently. "So how are you doing?"  
"Good, and yourself? Any boyfriends?" asked Harry.  
"I'm good but no boyfriends. Ron rakes them over the coals before they even get the chance to take me out. They never end up doing so. What about you?" asked Ginny, as she ordered another butterbeer.  
Harry shook his head sadly. "Does your mum know about him and Hermione?"  
"Yeah, she walked in on them screwing one morning. Oh the sight of mum freaking out over what her son was doing with his then girlfriend was priceless. I took a photo of them still in the act before I went and told mum about them in bed together." Ginny said with a smirk. "Blackmail photos. Just let him harasses my next date and Hermione's parents will find a photo of their daughter having sex with her then boyfriend now turned husband before they were married."  
"I didn't know you sneaked in and took a photo of them in the act. That wasn't nice." Harry said.  
"Yeah, but Ron had no right to rake my dates over the coals either, Harry." replied Ginny.  
"Oh okay." spoke Harry, unsure what to talk about with her.  
"So what do you do at your job, Harry. My dad said you are doing a great job as an Auror." Ginny said, with a smile.  
"Yeah, they don't have many things for me to do but I do go over the older cases which no one wants to do now and see about solving them. Most of them I end up solving." said Harry, looking at her as they got another round of butterbeer.  
"Did you get Sirius free?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah, but it took some time to get the evidence of Peter Pettigrew's traitorous action to my folks. It’s late but he’s free now. Even though he didn’t even get the chance to really step out into the Wizardry World as a free man before his...," Harry said, as he drank part of his butterbeer down. "Are Ron and Hermione done with their session yet?"  
Ginny looked towards the corner booth to find it empty. "They're gone. Which means only one thing; they went to their car and probably screwing in the back seat. Hopefully, they are using an invisibility spell over them before they start to shag. It would be embarrassing for someone to walk past and see them shagging in plain sight of everyone."  
"Boy, for someone who didn't think you swore, Ginny, they'll be in for a big surprise." chuckled Harry. He remembered what his penis did at the sight of Ginny when she, Ron and Hermione came to see him at his home. He looked down and noticed that his penis was flaccid. He breathed out gently. ' _Would she be interested in me or not? She probably has a boyfriend that Ron has accepted. She probably already lost it to him._ ' He looked up at her and noticed her blushing gently.  
' _Nah, get a hold of yourself; Ginerva. Harry probably has a girlfriend by now and probably doesn't want you to be upset with the news. He's a handsome fella and he probably already lost it to her._ ' thought Ginny, as she looked at Harry and then quickly turned away blushing gently.  
"Ginny..."  
"Harry..."  
"Oh sorry, you go ahead." said Harry, blushing at the same time as Ginny.  
"I was wondering if you had...a...um...," spoke Ginny, looking away from him and then whispered, "Girlfriend yet."  
"Actually, the other Aurors all think I am married to my job, Ginny. But no I don't have a girlfriend," said Harry, with a smile. "But I would love to have one."  
"Ron is very tough on possible boyfriends of mine." replied Ginny, looking at him gently. She looked up at him and said quickly before she lost her nerve, "You want to go back to your place and chat there?"  
Harry was shocked that she asked that and nodded. He stood up and held his hand to her and helped her out of the chair. They both walked out of the bar and towards Harry's home. Harry wondered how he can handle being so close to Ginny and not want to shag her silly. ' _Bloody hell, Harry, you both are of age to have sex. Just be sure she wants you too before you start to fuck her._ '  
Ginny wondered if she could handle being so close to Harry without wanting to rip off his clothes and do him. ' _Darn it, Ginny. Ask him if he wants to have sex? Just be bold when you ask him and hope for the best._ '  
"Ginny, I know you had a crush on me but I didn't want to tell you that I had one on you. It was still there when I fell for Luna and when she died, I thought every girl I got into contact would die, so I never told you about it since I feared that I would get you killed," said Harry, as they walked down the street.  
"You mean you have a crush on me?" asked Ginny, stunned that he had a crush on her.  
"Yeah, it just took me some time to realize it that I love you, Ginerva Weasley." Harry said, as he leaned towards Ginny and kissed her lips. He then, started to notice that his pants were getting tighter. He prayed he could get into his house and away from Ginny long enough to cool his rod down. They reached Harry's house and Harry was already very nervous and wondering what if Ginny didn't want him, opened the door and allowed her to go into his home first.  
"Are you thirsty, Ginny?" he asked, as they sat down on the couch with his hands covering his semi-erect shaft.  
"Yes. Some ice water would be nice. I had too many butterbeers for one night." said Ginny, as Harry got up from the couch to get some water for him and Ginny.  
Once, in the kitchen and got some ice from the freezer, he undid his belt and shoved some ice down his pants as his rod was getting an erection that he knew he couldn't hide from Ginny if he walked in there right now. He bit his lower lip as the ice hit his penis. Ginny had watched Harry drop his pants and put ice in his pants to ice his erection. She saw his member hard and thick. She licked her lip wondering how it would taste and how it would feel buried deep within her with him thrusting so very deep into her. She quickly sat down and looked normal when Harry walked into the room with the two glasses.  
"Sorry about the delay. The ice machine didn't want to give any ice. I had to force the issue," smiled Harry, as he handed the glass to her. They sat down on the couch at opposite ends.  
"Oh, that's no problem, Harry." said Ginny. She glanced down at his waist to see the bulge still there but with a wet spot too. She quickly averted her eyes so Harry wouldn't get upset with himself for letting her see him erect.  
"So how did Ron and Hermione become showoffs when they had sex?" asked Harry.  
"It was a few months after they started to date that they got bored making out in their bed and so started to do it in weird places. And I do mean weird, Harry. I caught them a few times screwing on the swing at our house. I was lucky to get mum away from the window when I did or she would have found them swinging together not fully dressed." said Ginny, smiling softly.  
"I bet that was a sight to behold." smiled Harry, letting his mind show what Ginny had said.  
"Yeah, I figured that Hermione had to pull off her undies and stuff them in her robe. I assume all Ron did was unzip himself and pull out his rod before sheathing it within Hermione as she climbed onto his lap. Hermione was hidden from even being revealed as they screwed on the swing. There was other places where I found them screwing at. Hermione told me tonight that she was horny for Ron's penis and she wasn't sure if she could wait till we got done with our chat with you to fuck him." said Ginny.  
"I guess she couldn't resist his shaft after all," chuckled Harry.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Both of them are so horny it sucks when you can't get a boyfriend to shag like that." moaned Ginny.  
Harry reached for her hand and in a stuttering voice asked, "Ginny...would...you…um…I...I…um," Harry reached for the glass and took a sip from it. He spoke with a rushed voice, hoping he wouldn't lose his bravery. "Ginny...Iwanttomakelovetoyou?"  
"Harry, are you asking me to have sex with you?" asked Ginny, her voice showing her amazement.  
"Yes, I'll understand if you don't want to screw." Harry said, shyly.  
"Harry, do you have any condoms?" asked Ginny, looking at him.  
"Um, yes." replied Harry, as he pulled out his wallet and produced a condom packet. "I have several more by my nightstand. I never got to use any..." Harry didn't have the chance to speak anymore as he turned away from her.  
"Harry, condoms are not supposed to be in your wallet. It could break cause of the warmth of your body." Ginny whispered gently to him.  
"I hadn't known. I don't think it could break. It's been in the fridge when I don't have it on me." Harry didn't even turn around to look at Ginny as he spoke.  
Ginny placed her hand on Harry's chin and made him look at her. "Are you saying you're a virgin, Harry?"  
Harry looked at her and said, "Yes, I'm still a virgin. Strange, isn't? That The_Boy_Who_Lived didn't even lose his virginity yet, even Luna was a virgin, I asked her when we were dating and we just never got to that side of our relationship."  
"No, I think it's sweet. You probably are waiting for that moment when you get married to lose it to your wife." said Ginny. She knew Harry wouldn't have sex with her now. But didn't he ask her to have sex with him.  
"I don't really mind losing it to my wife or to a girlfriend. I just never did it yet. I want to." Harry replied. He looked at his hands before he took hold of Ginny's. "Do you want me to make love to you, Ginny? I'll understand if you refuse."  
"You want to make out with me still?" Ginny was stunned. He wanted her still. Would she say yes? Harry nodded yes. "Harry, I wanted you to shag me for years. Yes, I want you to make love to me."  
He sat next to her and started to kiss her neck as his hands started to rub her breasts through her shirt. Harry started to unbutton her shirt as his hand drifted under her bra for one of her breasts to rub. He got her shirt off her shoulders as he started to kiss her shoulders.  
"Harry, maybe...we should...venture to the...bedroom." Ginny said, in a breathless whisper.  
"Oh, sure." spoke Harry, in the same breathless whisper that Ginny had. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed kissing her lips as he removed her clothes as he kissed his way down her throat to her nipples which became erect under his tongue. Harry was also rushing to remove his clothes. He gently nibbled on her breasts.  
Ginny loved the attention he gave her nice sized breasts. "Oh Harry, that feels so good," Ginny cried out.  
Harry continued before he started to drift down her belly kissing his way to her red mound of public hair. He stared at the red mound before he proceeded to probe the slit with his tongue. He gently spread her legs far enough where he could probe even further with his hand.  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried out as she felt his tongue caress her clit. She bucked against his probing.  
Harry knew she was about to demand him to enter when he found air instead of her clit in front of him. He looked up to see Ginny push him down flat on his back as she kissed his lips tasting herself on his lips and his tongue. "Ginny?"  
"Hush. It's my turn." whispered Ginny. She straddled him over his chest as she proceeded to kiss her way down his chin to his neck to his chest where she used the tip of her tongue to tease his nipples.  
"Oh Ginny." moaned Harry.  
Ginny just grinned as she proceeded down his chest, scooting backwards as she went. She felt Harry's erect penis between her thighs and made itself known to her warmth. She caught her breath when she realized that his rod was right in the area of her warmth. All he had to do was thrust his hips up and he would penetrate her warmth with his shaft.  
Harry felt his shaft caress Ginny's vagina and then he noticed that he felt wetness on his rod and then Ginny's stillness of her movement. "Ginny?"  
"Don't move, Harry. Just don't move," Ginny whispered, as she reached between her legs, took hold of his erection with her hand and moved away from his rod. "Oh don't pout, Harry."  
Harry pouted as she removed his rod from her warmth. "I'm not pouting."  
"Oh yes, you are," whispered Ginny, as she started to stroke his rod even more erect. She then, slowly started to lick his shaft from the base to the tip. She could taste her juice on the tip of his rod.  
"Oh Merlin. Keep that up and I'll really be hungry to plunge my rod into you, Ginny." Harry whispered, as he gasped in shock as Ginny proceeded to keep licking his erect rod.  
Ginny just grinned and kept licking his shaft till she decided to make him shudder some. She gently blew air over his shaft and watched as his member shuddered with the wind before she proceeded to hand massage his shaft with a nice even stroke.  
Harry was now squirming under Ginny's hand massage. "Oh Merlin, Ginny. Oh please stop. I'm getting close." he cried.  
Ginny looked at him and purred, "Can't let that happen. Get the condom on and come here, lover."  
Harry sat up and grabbed his wallet from the nightstand as he pulled out his condom and opened it up. He placed it on his erect shaft as Ginny lying on his bed watched with hungry eyes. She stood up and pulled the covers down from his bed and laid down. Harry climbed next to Ginny.  
"Ginny..." Harry spoke, voice wavering.  
"Harry, you and I both want this." Ginny whispered, as she kissed his lips.  
"I know but I need to ask you this. If I...by chance that it's too painful or you feel like we need to stop; just say so and I'll pull out." said Harry, looking at her gently.  
"I know, Harry." replied Ginny. "I want you, Harry."  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes," whispered Ginny, as she pulled him against her body and started to kiss his lips.  
He couldn't resist Ginny's warmth no more; he covered her body with his own and gently pushed her thighs apart. He slid into her warmth with a low moan.  
Ginny felt Harry's member at her entrance, and then he thrust in an inch before removing himself and then thrust in an inch deeper. He did this maybe ten times before he pushed his rod deep within her. She felt the pain of her virgin seal breaking as his erection went deeper within her. Then, all she could think of was making out with Harry and the pain was gone from her memory as she started to thrust her hips hungrily against Harry's thrusts. They were too involved with each other to hear the door opening up.  
~~~~~~~  
"Ron, are you sure we should do this? See what Harry and Ginny are doing?" whispered Hermione, putting her wand away. She didn't like using magic on Harry's front door.  
"Yeah, just so we can see what they are doing and plus I know my little sis had caught us with a camera while we were shagging a few nights back. Now, its payback," said Ron, as they crept closer to Harry's bedroom where they both stopped and listened for any noises to hear the bed creaking and the cries coming from both Harry and Ginny.  
"I say that is enough, Ron. We know what they are doing. Let's go before they find us here." whispered Hermione, as she backed away from the door leading to Harry's bedroom.  
"I just need one photo of them in the act." whispered Ron. He held his camera up and took the flashbulb off but made sure that the camera could see the two bodies intertwined with each other.  
"I’ll be waiting for you downstairs," Hermione sighed, as she waited for Ron down the hallway at the start of the stairs.  
Ron snuck into Harry's bedroom to find Harry and Ginny intertwined in the middle of having sex but the covers were covering their bodies from the waist down. "Perfect." Ron whispered, as he took a photo and quickly backed out of the room. Both of them slipped out of the house and headed back to their hotel that they were staying at.  
Harry and Ginny never knew that Ron and Hermione were there or that Ron took photographs of them. They were too involved in having sex to even realize that Ron was there at all. Ginny cried out as she had her first orgasm. Harry got faster and harder as he buried himself deeper within Ginny's warmth, then he shot his load deep within Ginny’s warmth and collapsed against her body.  
Ginny felt like she was on fire as the first wave of the orgasm went through her. She could feel her hips tightening around Harry's rod in a vise that was holding him still. "Oh Harry." she whispered breathlessly. "Let's do that again."  
"Let me tend to this condom and then we'll go for another round, Ginny." Harry whispered as he took hold of the base of his rod as he withdrew it. The condom was full of his seeds of new life. Harry turned on the light and looked at the condom as he held it up to the light. He gasped as he looked at the condom.  
"Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny, looking at him as she pulled the covers around her body.  
"Ginny, I hate to say this but the condom broke." Harry stated, calm as he could say the words. Ginny gasped in shock. "I need to get my books out to find a spell to remove my seeds from your body and fast before they attach themselves on your egg."  
He leapt up and grabbed a book and started to flip through it. Ginny knew by the time he found it; it would be either too late or they won't have to worry as she turned to look at the bed to see it spotted with her blood from her first time of making love to someone who she loved. She grabbed her purse, pulled out her calendar, flipped to when she last had her period. She let go of the breath she was holding as she was relieved about what she learned from her calendar.  
"Harry, we don't have to worry at all," whispered Ginny.  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, looking up from the spell book. "I probably got you pregnant right now!"  
"No, I am not fertile right now. I just finish my period a few days ago," Ginny stated, calmly. She handed him her calendar to read. "See."  
Harry started to relax after he read her calendar. "Are you sure you are not?"  
"Yes, very sure," Ginny whispered, as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Besides, you forgot the Accio spell already? Hermione would be upset that you forgot that spell."  
Harry slapped his forehead and took hold of his wand as he pointed it at Ginny. In his other hand were many tissues ready to take hold of the seeds that would come from her. "Accio sperm,"  
Ginny felt the tingle of movement within her warmth as a small stream of white sperm appeared and landed in Harry's tissue. He covered them up and threw it into the trash as well as the spent condom. Harry placed his wand on the nightstand as he pulled out a new unwrapped condom and stroked his rod a few more times before he sheathed his rod with the new condom. He turned out the lights and went back to Ginny. The bed started to moan and groan as the two lovebirds started to make love once again.

**This story is now at an end or is it the end?  
Let me know if I should continue it?**


End file.
